


A Study In Furniture: Dead Objects Tell No Tales

by IdaC91, Leoithne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collaboration, Could Be Smut, Fluff, Furniture, Humour, M/M, Non sono più completamente sicura delle mie facoltà intellettuali
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaC91/pseuds/IdaC91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esistono storie che non avete mai sentito raccontare, perché mai uscite da labbra umane. Gli oggetti, i mobili, persino le pareti hanno tantissime cose da narrare. Dietro al loro apparente e freddo silenzio nascondono pensieri e ricordi, un muto libro di memorie, stralci di una meravigliosa vita vissuta. Soprattutto quelli del 221B di Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Poltroncina

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate ogni speranza, o voi che v'apprestate a leggere questa fanfiction. Perché è una storia che riguarda i mobili. Non sto scherzando.  
> E' nata di notte, da una fruttifera collaborazione tra me e la fantastica Ida (che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza perché mi ha regalato 5 ore di risate soffocate e lacrime agli occhi), quasi per caso tra un delirio Johnlock e l'altro (sappiate che questa non è la cosa più assurda che abbiamo partorito). Ma non voglio tediarvi ulteriormente con futili dettagli, per cui vi auguro una buona lettura e spero che la consideriate per quello che è: una storia di mobili che, di storie, ne hanno da raccontare!

Si potrebbe pensare che l’appartamento 221B Baker Street si trovi nel silenzio più assoluto quando i suoi inquilini sono assenti. A dir la verità, all’orecchio poco allenato, la situazione appare proprio così: un insieme piuttosto disordinato di mobili che passano le giornate nella loro immobilità. Se qualcuno, però, prestasse una maggiore attenzione ai dettagli – che sono fondamentali in casi come questi - , si renderebbe conto dei vari scricchiolii che provengono da questo o quell’oggetto.

Per esempio il vecchio divano marrone, poiché anziano, ogni tanto rilascia un suono gutturale a lamentarsi delle sue molle un po’ arrugginite, della pelle non proprio più giovane ed elastica. Anche se vecchio, tuttavia, rimane comunque un bel divano comodo e, come tutti i divani, porta con sé tantissimi ricordi. Ogni oggetto ha con sé un bagaglio possibilmente immenso di memorie, belle o brutte che siano. E gli oggetti del 221B di Baker Street non fanno eccezione a questa regola.

Prendiamo, per esempio, la poltroncina rossa, un po’ usurata che si trova davanti al caminetto. Anche lei ha una marea di ricordi e alcuni li ha a cuore più degli altri.

Si ricordava benissimo, tanto per citarne uno, del giorno in cui il futuro coinquilino di Sherlock Holmes aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell’appartamento per la prima volta. Aveva pensato che fosse un avvenimento quantomeno insolito, dato che, il suo proprietario, che si fregiava del titolo di sociopatico, non aveva mai espresso un grande interesse per il genere umano. Anzi. E lei, nel suo tessuto decisamente ruvido e rovinato, aveva sempre ritenuto che non ci sarebbe mai stata una persona in grado di far cambiare idea a quell’uomo dai ricci neri e gli occhi di ghiaccio. Ma con John Watson aveva subito capito che sarebbe stato diverso.

Già dall’istante in cui l’uomo, un medico, si era adagiato sul suo morbido cuscino imbottito di gommapiuma, ne aveva sentito il calore che emanava e aveva provato un brivido. Generalmente, si sa, le poltroncine non rabbrividiscono, ma quel contatto, quel corpo caldo appoggiato al suo schienale, le dita che scorrevano sul bracciolo sinistro l’avevano proprio fatta rabbrividire. E Sherlock, per la prima volta, sembrava rabbrividire anch’esso di fronte a John Watson. Era come se quell’uomo fosse elettrico e l’aria, con lui, si fosse riempita di una nuova (e meravigliosa) elettricità.

Era un bel ricordo e, nelle giornate in cui l’appartamento rimaneva vuoto, le piaceva rifugiarsi in quei pensieri.

Il secondo che le veniva in mente con piacere era quello in cui John, dopo che Sherlock aveva risolto un caso, si era dilungato in una serie infinita di complimenti. “Brillante, Sherlock, incredibilmente brillante”, aveva detto. “Sei geniale, Sherlock, stupefacente”, aveva continuato. “Immensamente straordinario”, aveva concluso. Lei, anche se era solo una poltroncina (e, si sa, le poltroncine a volte sono un po’ ottuse, specialmente quelle vecchiotte come lei), aveva immediatamente sentito l’incredibile intensità dell’affetto che quell’uomo seduto provava per quello con gli occhi di ghiaccio. E aveva anche visto quegli stessi occhi di ghiaccio illuminarsi sempre di più ad ogni complimento che riceveva. Non era mai successo prima e lei lo sapeva bene, perché viveva in quell’appartamento da troppo tempo e Sherlock lo aveva praticamente visto crescere di fronte ai suoi occhi. Si era chiesta, allora, perché quei due non riuscissero a comprendere il livello dell’attrazione tra di loro. Li vedeva sfiorarsi tra una tazza di tè e l’altra, avvicinare le loro dita sulla tastiera quando Sherlock non lasciava in pace John mentre scriveva al computer, sorridersi quando questa o quella cosa gli sembrava divertente. Eppure la distanza rimaneva.

Per questo poteva ammettere, in tutta sincerità, che il ricordo che amava di più era quello di una sera d’inverno, quando fuori pioveva e l’acqua ticchettava sui vetri delle finestre. Sherlock aveva acceso il caminetto e lei gli era stata immensamente grata perché, ad una certa età, anche il suo legno cominciava ad avere i reumatismi. Il calore del fuoco fu più che benvenuto. Nonostante ciò , l’appartamento rimaneva piuttosto freddo dato che anch’esso, come lei, era decisamente datato. Per questo, forse, era avvenuto un miracolo: si erano seduti insieme, l’uno accanto all’altro sul suo cuscino rosso sbiadito.

La poltroncina si sentì schiacciare dal peso dei due corpi premuti su di lei, perché non erano proprio leggerissimi,  ma ne fu tanto felice, perché dopo tanti preamboli, dopo quelle serate in cui erano solo le dita a sfiorarsi leggermente, dopo le loro teste così vicine quando raramente guardavano la tv, finalmente avevano deciso di... sdraiarsi insieme per una maratona di Doctor Who in cui Sherlock criticò ogni scena. L'unica in cui tacque fu il finale della prima stagione, quando il Dottore prese Rose tra le sue braccia ed esclamò: “Credo che ti serva un dottore”, per poi baciarla.

L’unica cosa che le dispiacque fu che John era troppo assorbito dall’episodio per accorgersi dello sguardo che Sherlock gli lanciò, arrossendo leggermente alla luce aranciata del camino.

E lei stette immobile - e come poteva muoversi? Era fatta di legno e stoffa - sentendo le gambe di Sherlock allungarsi sui suoi braccioli e John emettere un leggero sbuffo, ma non di noia. Era altro. Lei lo sapeva, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, perché li aveva osservati a lungo. Forse le poltroncine non erano intelligenti come, per esempio, le porte. Loro sapevano molto di più, trovandosi tra una stanza e l'altra, udivano i discorsi tra le varie stanze, vivevano un’esistenza in bilico. O i letti. I letti sapevano sempre tutto, si sa. Ma non era una poltroncina stupida, quello no. E le si strinse il cuore quando notò che Sherlock, che dopo quell’unica occhiata si era rimesso a guardare il programma tutto intento, non si accorse che il suo dottore non stava più pensando alla televisione.

Si emozionò a tal punto che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe mosso i suoi braccioli verso l'interno per costringere quei due a stare ancora più vicini. Essere un mobile, però, aveva i suoi innegabili svantaggi: si era immobili. Non potevi fare quello che volevi. Lei si sforzava, ce la metteva tutta, ma quel legno proprio non si muoveva. E allora aspettava, pazientemente, che quella danza di tocchi-non-tocchi finisse. Per il meglio.

Purtroppo non fu quello il giorno, ma sapeva benissimo, perché, lo ripetiamo, non era una poltroncina stupida, che prima o poi il contatto ci sarebbe stato. E quella, se qualcuno mai avesse voluto ascoltarla, sarebbe stata la storia più bella che lei avrebbe mai potuto narrare.

Dopotutto, pensava, essere la poltroncina di Sherlock Holmes non era così noioso come aveva sospettato all’inizio. Non da quando c’era John Watson. 


	2. La Tazzina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avete letto il primo capitolo e ne siete uscit* indenni, spero che sopravviviate anche al secondo. Perché, ebbene sì, i mobili continuano a parlare!

Una cosa che certamente non ci si aspetta nel 221B di Baker Street è di sapere che anche oggetti più piccoli hanno i loro personalissimi ricordi. Insomma, una poltroncina è un oggetto solido, importante, imponente persino. È  logico, dunque, pensare che abbia dei ricordi altrettanto solidi ed importanti.

Spesso, invece, ci si dimentica degli oggetti più fragili, quelli che si maneggiano sempre con un certo rispetto perché pronti a rompersi da un momento all’altro. Come possono oggetti simili avere memorie degne di essere tali? Com’è possibile che non dimentichino tutto in pochi secondi? Del resto, piccoli come sono, dovrebbero avere una memoria breve. Ma non è così.

La prova più lampante dell’incorrettezza di questa teoria proveniva certamente dalla tazzina del servizio da tè.

La tazzina aveva molti più ricordi di quanto si credesse perché, nonostante l’apparenza ancora perfettamente lucida della sua porcellana – era una tazzina di squisita fattura -, cominciava ad essere decisamente vecchiotta. Più vecchia della poltroncina, ma, grazie al meraviglioso strato di vernice lucidante che la ricopriva, sembrava sempre nuovissima.

Il primo ricordo della sua esistenza a Baker Street non era legato a quello scorbutico di Sherlock Holmes. Non l’aveva certo comprato lui il servizio da tè. E come avrebbe potuto?, si chiedeva spesso nelle sue lunghe ore passate al buio della credenza in cucina, quell’uomo non sapeva neanche vagamente come si preparasse un tè! Cosa che lei, d'altronde, trovava estremamente disdicevole per un uomo con quella classe innata. Comunque, le tazzine, si sa, tendono a divagare, il suo primo ricordo era legato ad una simpatica signora un po’ troppo ciarliera, ma con un cuore grande come l’intero universo.

Era stata Mrs. Hudson che l’aveva prelevata dallo scaffale dove giaceva mezza impolverata. Era stata Mrs. Hudson che, appena arrivata a casa, l’aveva immersa in un bel lavandino con l’acqua calda, ma non troppo, per ripulirla da quell’odioso strato di pulviscolo che le faceva quasi il solletico.

Aveva vissuto un’esistenza tranquilla in quella casa per dieci anni: tè con le amiche di Mrs. Hudson, uno o due parenti che la venivano a trovare e, infine, uno strano giovanotto dai capelli neri di cui Mrs. Hudson aveva tessuto le lodi per un paio d’ore, mentre lui sembrava incredibilmente seccato. Non le era piaciuto o, meglio, le aveva fatto uno strano effetto quando l’aveva presa in mano per la prima volta. Aveva delle dita strane, fredde e calde al tempo stesso. Come se fossero due persone in una.

Poi, un giorno, Mrs. Hudson l’aveva consegnata proprio a quell’uomo.

“Sherlock, visto che ti devi sistemare in questa casa, ho pensato di regalarti questo.”

Era andata proprio così. Era un ricordo un po’ strano e, in certi momenti, amaro. Perché dalle mani di Sherlock Holmes era passata direttamente alla credenza e vi era rimasta per un tempo che le era parso infinito.

Per questo motivo aveva un altro ricordo che la rallegrava. Uno di quelli che, quando ci si soffermava sopra, le faceva scaldare il cuore. Proprio come faceva il tè quando veniva versato al suo interno.

Un giorno, non sapeva dire che giorno fosse, aveva sentito una voce non familiare provenire dall’esterno della credenza. Sherlock aveva raramente delle visite e lei aveva un’ottima memoria nel ricordarsi le voci. L’uomo che stava parlando in quel momento aveva una voce sconosciuta. Una voce calda, così diversa dal tono baritonale di Sherlock. Le piacque subito.

“Sherlock, dove tieni le tazze da tè?”, aveva chiesto.

E così la tazzina fu eternamente grata a John Watson perché, dopo mesi di buio, rivide la luce e il tè. E che tè. John Watson, il nuovo (e unico) coinquilino di Sherlock, preparava un tè magnifico. Migliore, persino, di quello di Mrs. Hudson. Caldo al punto giusto, con un aroma perfetto.

Ma il ricordo non era nello specifico questo. Era legato a questo perché John aveva preparato il tè per Sherlock e a quell’uomo, sempre così freddo e posato, si erano illuminati gli occhi quando il biondo gli aveva porto la tazza. John non se n’era accorto, ma lei sì. Era un’ottima osservatrice, la tazzina. Non potevano sfuggirle certi elementi. L’uomo freddo-caldo era diventato caldo-bollente, aveva persino balbettato un ringraziamento mentre prendeva la tazza. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima d’allora.

Lei ne fu immensamente felice. Le piaceva trovare conferma che le sue deduzioni, proprio come quelle del detective, erano corrette. Quei due insieme erano perfetti ma, con suo estremo rammarico, sembrava che non se ne accorgessero. A lungo si chiese come fosse possibile: si guardavano, ridevano delle stesse cose, John era l’unico che fosse mai riuscito a far comportare Sherlock in maniera decente. Sherlock quasi obbediva a John. Innamorato. Eppure non diceva nulla.

E le mani di John, quando la passava a Sherlock, tremavano leggermente e lei poteva chiaramente sentire il pulsare del suo cuore sotto il sottile strato di pelle. Batteva forte. Innamorato. Eppure, anche lui, non diceva nulla.

Strani gli esseri umani, pensava ogni tanto.

Ma non tutti i suoi ricordi, purtroppo, erano rose e fiori. Ne aveva uno che cominciava in maniera assurda. Cominciava il giorno in cui Sherlock Holmes preparò la sua prima, vera tazza di tè. All’inizio non si capacitò di cosa stesse succedendo. Lei, nonostante le sue ottime capacità deduttive, era quasi sempre chiusa nell’armadietto e aveva una conoscenza estremamente basilare di cosa succedesse all’esterno. Per questa ragione era sempre stata molto invidiosa degli altri mobili, soprattutto della poltroncina, tanto che, una volta, si era persino permessa di versarle il tè addosso per macchiarla. Un dispetto.

Comunque - come si può notare, davvero le tazzine divagano sempre – Sherlock quel giorno aveva preparato il tè. Per un attimo aveva pensato che la stesse preparando per John, che fosse l’inizio di qualcosa d’importante. Ma le mani di Sherlock, quando la toccarono, erano fredde. E non erano mai fredde quando pensava a John.

Sherlock l’aveva consegnata ad un uomo che non conosceva, un uomo che Sherlock, evidentemente, disprezzava. E lei, nel suo piccolo corpo di porcellana, non poté che essere d’accordo con il giudizio del detective.

Ricordava ancora le fredde dita dell'uomo che Sherlock non osava quasi chiamare per nome. Le sentiva intorno al suo manico e rabbrividiva. Non potevano essere dita umane, come potevano esserlo? Non c’erano sentimenti, non c’erano emozioni. Solo, qua e là, un minimo tremore d’eccitazione quando Sherlock sembrava soccombere alle sue insinuazioni. Anche le sue labbra erano fredde. Faceva paura quell’uomo. Moriarty. Sperò di non vederlo mai più.

Ma la cosa che più le spezzò il cuore fu vedere Sherlock dopo che l’uomo se ne fu andato. Non disse niente per cinque minuti. Semplicemente la sollevò e la appoggiò nel lavandino. Poi si mise a piangere. Un singhiozzo dopo l’altro. Lui, l’uomo impassibile, l’uomo che non aveva mai lasciato trasparire le sue emozioni, si stava sciogliendo in un fiume di lacrime.

“John…”, aveva detto con voce tremante “John, perdonami. Perdonami. Io… ho paura che dovrò fare una cosa. Una cosa che non ti piacerà. Una cosa che non voglio fare, ma dovrò farla. Per te, John. Mi dispiace. Scusami.”

Perché, poi, non avesse mai detto quelle parole direttamente a John, lei non riuscì mai a capacitarsene.

Fortunatamente, quel ricordo tanto triste (a cui, purtroppo, ne seguirono molti altri) che l’aveva tenuta sveglia più di una notte fu sostituito da uno decisamente più felice, anche se giunse molto tempo dopo. Era il suo ricordo preferito. Un ricordo talmente perfetto che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe urlato ai quattro venti quanto fosse bello.

Era il ricordo delle dita di Sherlock e John che si sfioravano sul suo manico e che, per la prima volta, non si ritraevano secondi dopo. Rimasero lì, ferme: indice su indice, medio su medio, mano calda su mano calda. Sentì i battiti di entrambi accelerare al contatto prolungato, li sentì tremare per l’anticipazione del momento, li sentì vicini come non lo erano mai stati. Elettricità che si accumulava nell’aria, uno sguardo infinito tra i due. E, infine, Sherlock si era abbassato verso John, il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza, finché le labbra non si erano incontrate. La tenevano sempre in mano, stringendola con forza, mentre si baciavano. Riuscì a sentire tutto quello che non si erano mai detti, tutto quello che avevano nascosto, in quel bacio. Che fu un’esplosione, che fu fuochi d’artificio, e fu dolce, e fu tenero. Fu tutto.

Per un momento pensò che sarebbe andata in frantumi dall’emozione. Riuscì a trattenersi, fortunatamente. Non era bello rompersi di punto in bianco in mano alla gente. E lei era una tazzina educata.

Quel ricordo era ciò che di più importante aveva. Non era sicura che qualcos’altro di più bello avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo. Ma, forse, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si stava sbagliando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ringraziamento, come al solito, va ad Ida. Davvero. Senza Ida tutto ciò non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Può essere una follia, ma, alla fine, è una follia bellissima.


	3. Il Friforifero

Si potrebbe ritenere che, date le loro caratteristiche esterne, alcuni oggetti si comportino sempre nella stessa maniera. Tanto per fare un esempio: un forno lo si considera un oggetto caldo, che ispira fiducia e affetto. Ci cucini le torte dentro al forno. Ci fai i biscotti. Tutte cose che scaldano il cuore di ogni essere umano. Poi, però, ci sono i frigoriferi. Ecco, i frigoriferi come si potrebbero descrivere? Freddi, ovviamente. Eppure spesso ci si dimentica che, sotto la loro fredda superficie d’acciaio inossidabile, batte il cuore caldo della serpentina.

La prova inoppugnabile di questo calore (ben superiore a quello del forno, secondo lui) proviene certamente dal frigorifero installato nella cucina del 221B Baker Street.

Il frigorifero, un elettrodomestico alto, che incuteva quasi timore, era un elettrodomestico estremamente sensibile e sentimentale. All’apparenza non lo sembrava proprio e ci voleva un po’ di tempo perché ce ne si rendesse conto.

Innanzitutto, come sempre ricordava, non era facile essere il frigorifero di Sherlock Holmes. Tra tutte le persone al mondo che gli sarebbero mai potute capitare, gli era proprio toccato quell’arrogante e presuntuoso di Sherlock. In realtà non gl’importava più di tanto dell’arroganza dell’uomo, c’era solo una cosa che lo faceva impazzire. E quello era il suo primo ricordo legato alla sua permanenza in Baker Street.

Ricordava, quasi con ribrezzo, di quando Sherlock aveva aperto la sua anta la prima volta. Si era aspettato, come tutti i bravi frigoriferi, di ricevere la sua dose di cibo da conservare per i giorni a venire. Già si stava immaginando pomodori, insalata, latte, uova, burro, persino pesce o carne. Il pensiero gli aveva persino fatto venire l’acquolina al condensatore e aveva finito per gocciolare un pochettino sul ripiano superiore. E, invece, Mister-Sherlock-Holmes gli aveva ficcato dentro qualcosa di maleodorante. Fischiettando.

Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutte le sue forze per trovare il coraggio di guardare cosa fosse. Un piede. All’inizio non ci aveva voluto credere. E come avrebbe potuto? Nessuno mette dei piedi umani nel frigorifero! Aveva pensato che, magari, fosse un errore, che avesse calcolato male. Era un frigorifero giovane, poteva sbagliare. Purtroppo non si era sbagliato per niente. Il piede (orrore e disgusto!) era rimasto al suo interno per più di una settimana e lui, se non fosse stato un elettrodomestico, avrebbe voluto vomitare.

Certo, i ricordi che aveva fortunatamente cominciarono a cambiare quando, insieme a Sherlock Holmes, venne ad abitare un certo John. John fu la sua salvezza.

Il primo ricordo che aveva di lui era legato ad una sera. Da una settimana era completamente vuoto, a parte un barattolino di sottaceti nel suo ripiano più basso che stava cominciando ad emanare un tanfo indicibile. Al solito Sherlock si era dimenticato di fare la spesa. A volte si chiedeva come facesse a sopravvivere, dato che l’aveva visto mangiare sì e no tre volte. Quella sera, però, la sua anta era stata aperta e lui si era trovato di fronte una faccia nuova. E lo aveva riempito di cose deliziose. John Watson, nel giro di tre sacchetti della spesa, era diventato il suo nuovo eroe. Lo aveva salvato.

E presto si rese conto che stava anche salvando Sherlock.

Riguardo a questa teoria aveva un ricordo meraviglioso. Il tutto era cominciato pochi giorni dopo che John si era trasferito definitivamente al 221B. Sherlock era uscito per andare, come suo solito, da qualche parte con Scotland Yard e John si era messo a preparare la cena. Il frigorifero, che ormai conosceva bene il suo proprietario, si era messo a ridacchiare facendo rumorini sommessi con la ventola. John stava cucinando inutilmente. Sherlock non mangiava mai.

Quando il detective era rientrato, John lo aveva chiamato a tavola.

“Sherlock, la cena è pronta!”

“Non ho fame!”, aveva sentenziato l’altro.

“Non cominciare a fare i capricci. Sono quattro giorni che vivo qui con te e ti avrò visto piluccare un po’ di cibo tre, anzi due volte. Quindi fammi il favore di venire qui e di mangiare!”

“È forse un ordine?”

“Perentorio. Qui. Ora. Mangia.”

Il frigorifero si era aspettato una risposta piccata da parte del detective che, invece, docilmente, si era seduto a tavola e…aveva mangiato. John Watson era decisamente il suo eroe, aveva pensato.

Poi li aveva osservati: mentre Sherlock mandava giù un boccone, ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo verso John e sembrava perdersi nella contemplazione. Quando, però, John alzava lo sguardo verso di lui, Sherlock lo abbassava all’improvviso. E John faceva esattamente lo stesso movimento. Se il detective aveva gli occhi piantati sul tavolo, osava osservarlo con un’intensità senza precedenti, ma, non appena questo sollevava la testa dal piatto, gli occhi di John si abbassavano di scatto.

Inizialmente, il frigorifero si chiese cosa potesse significare, perché era giovane e non ne capiva molto di quelle cose. Tuttavia, ammetteva, non senza un certo rossore alla lampadina, che quel gioco di sguardi-non-sguardi lo aveva fatto sobbalzare di gioia.

Alla fine, sebbene un po’ in ritardo, capì anche lui.

Anche questo era un bel ricordo felice. Era un ricordo un po’ stupido, se ci pensava bene. Ma a lui piaceva particolarmente. Si era scoperto un romanticone, grazie a quel ricordo. Era il ricordo di quando Sherlock aveva, per la prima volta, svuotato tutto il frigorifero da i pezzi umani che conteneva perché John glielo aveva chiesto. E poi era andato a fare la spesa, tornando con tutto ciò che più piaceva al suo coinquilino.

“Là.”, aveva detto tutto soddisfatto, mettendo a posto l’ultimo panetto di burro “Spero che John sia contento quando torna.”

E John lo era stato. Gli erano brillati gli occhi e aveva ringraziato Sherlock con il più caldo dei sorrisi. E a lui (ebbene sì, era proprio un romanticone) si era quasi sciolta una guarnizione. Peccato che i due sembrassero incredibilmente testardi e non si accorgessero di quanta elettricità ci fosse tra di loro. _C’è più elettricità tra quei due_ , pensava il frigorifero, _che in tutti i miei componenti elettrici_. Eppure non si muovevano.

Ci volle un ricordo brutto per farli finalmente unire.

Il suo peggior ricordo lo conservava nella sua parte più interna, lacrimando copiose goccioline di condensa ogni qualvolta vi si soffermasse troppo.

Iniziava con John che si trascinava verso di lui a fatica, inciampando nei suoi stessi passi, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Lo aveva aperto e ne aveva estratto una birra. John non beveva mai. In rare occasioni lo aveva visto mandar giù un goccio di vino o di qualsiasi altro liquore. Quella volta aveva preso la lattina, aveva appoggiato la sua schiena (morbida e calda grazie al maglioncino che indossava) contro la sua superficie fredda d’acciaio e si era lasciato scivolare sul pavimento. Singhiozzava.

Il frigorifero non capiva. Se avesse potuto, gli avrebbe chiesto cosa stesse succedendo ma, come accade con tutti gli oggetti inanimati, la capacità di parola non era una delle sue qualità migliori. Certo, poteva tirar fuori un rumorino o due dalla ventola, ma di solito, invece di essere ascoltato, otteneva soltanto che arrivasse un tecnico con le mani sporche di grasso a toccarlo in posti…intimi. E lui lo odiava. Perciò stette il più zitto che poté, mentre John, tra un sorso di birra e l’altro, piangeva.

“Non è possibile…”, si lamentava “Non può essere vero…io…no. Non ci voglio credere. Sherlock…come faccio io senza di te? Come? Ti prego, fa’ che sia uno scherzo, uno stupido scherzo. Perché è uno scherzo, vero, Sherlock?”

Stava supplicando John. Il frigorifero sentiva chiaramente come stesse tremando. Piangeva e tremava. Era successo qualcosa di grave, qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.

“Non puoi avermi lasciato così, Sherlock. Non è da te. Ti prego, torna. Non puoi…”, e qui la voce divenne un rantolo di dolore “…essere morto. Non puoi.”

Il frigorifero rabbrividì. Era abituato ad essere freddo, ma la notizia della morte di Sherlock fece scendere la sua temperatura di un paio di gradi. Ci mise quasi tre mesi, e una decina di tecnici che non capivano il suo problema, per riprendersi dallo shock. John non si riprese.

Fortunatamente, a volte, anche i miracoli accadevano al 221B.

E il brutto ricordo del frigorifero fu felicemente sostituito dalla cosa più bella di cui mai fosse stato testimone: il ritorno di Sherlock. E, di conseguenza, il ritorno di Sherlock nella vita di John. E, questa volta, senza più tutti gli sguardi pieni di significato che, però, rimanevano soltanto sguardi.

Era successo una sera d’inverno, se lo ricordava alla perfezione. John era fuori e Sherlock passeggiava nervosamente avanti e indietro per la cucina, continuando a borbottare tra sé e sé. Cosa dicesse, il frigorifero, nonostante un ottimo udito, non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Poi Sherlock aveva fatto la cosa più assurda della sua vita: si era messo a cucinare!

Primo, secondo e dessert erano magicamente stati spadellati, sfornati, sistemati nei vari piatti. Aveva apparecchiato la tavola, acceso una candela e continuato a camminare nervosamente.

Il frigorifero aveva capito. Era tutto incredibilmente ovvio. Il suo cuore di serpentina cominciò a palpitare dall’emozione e dovette metterci tutto se stesso perché la ventola non partisse per raffreddarlo. Rovinare la serata perfetta perché lui era agitato non era proprio l’ideale.

Quando John rientrò e vide la tavola apparecchiata, il frigorifero vide Sherlock arrossire come non mai.

“John…”, disse con voce spezzata “…lo so che non mi hai ancora perdonato per quello che ti ho fatto. Lo so che non sono la persona migliore al mondo, anzi…”

Ma John lo interruppe. Il frigorifero, lo ricordava benissimo, trattenne il liquido raffreddante per l’emozione.

“Hai cucinato…tutto…questo…per me?”

Sherlock annuì.

“Perché sono un idiota.”, aggiunse il moro “Un idiota di dimensioni colossali. Perché c’è una cosa che ti devo dire da due anni e non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio. E ti ho fatto soffrire. E non posso più permettere che succeda. Non posso permettere che tu non lo sappia. John io ti amo.”

John corse verso di Sherlock, gettandogli le braccia al collo e schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Anch’io.”

E quella fu la prima volta che il loro sguardo non si staccò mai per tutta la sera. Mangiarono senza mai distogliere gli occhi. Occhi azzurri in occhi acquamarina. Cuore dell’uno nel cuore dell’altro.

Il frigorifero, nonostante la sua buona volontà, non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo. I due ex-coinquilini-ora-molto-di-più si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui.

“Non dirmi che il frigorifero fa ancora i capricci, John.”

“Sembra di sì. Mi sa che domattina dovrò richiamare il tecnico.”

Il che, sapeva bene il frigorifero, significava mani unte in posti che odiava. Ma mai come quella volta non gliene importò assolutamente nulla. Poteva arrivare anche un esercito di tecnici. John e Sherlock erano felici e questo era tutto ciò che contava.   

 


	4. Il Comodino

Spesso, se si pensa alla camera da letto, il mobile che salta maggiormente agli occhi è il suo protagonista indiscusso: sua maestà, Il Letto. Non importa quanto piccolo o grande sia, non importa se a baldacchino o con la testata di metallo, non importa neanche se con il piumone o solo il lenzuolo. Egli è, indiscutibilmente, l’unico oggetto che occupa il cinquanta per cento della stanza stessa.

Per questa ragione ci si dimentica che a fargli compagnia ci sono altri mobili che, non dimentichiamoci, sono anche loro incredibilmente importanti. Ne è un esempio il comodino. Il comodino, si sa, ha una visione migliore dei dettagli di quella che, invece, può avere il letto. Il letto subisce la pressione dei corpi, il comodino li osserva e li capisce. E il comodino della camera da letto di Sherlock Holmes al 221B Baker Street aveva capito molte cose molto prima di tutti gli altri mobili.

Ricordava, per esempio, la vita di Sherlock prima dell’arrivo di John. Lo ricordava arrivare in camera a malapena una o due volte la settimana. Lo vedeva sdraiarsi sul letto e passare le sue notti a fissare il soffitto. Lo aveva compatito ogni volta. Lui, dal suo angolino accanto alla porta, capiva. Capiva quanta solitudine ci fosse nei gesti quasi meccanici di quell’uomo, quanta ce ne fosse nel modo in cui lentamente si spogliava dei suoi abiti quotidiani, quanta ce ne fosse nel malinconico sorriso che, ogni tanto, appariva sul suo volto quando dava distrattamente un’occhiata allo specchio. Forse, pensava il comodino, gli altri mobili della casa non avevano l’opportunità di vedere questa fragilità. Lui, l’uomo con gli occhi di ghiaccio, diventava un'altra persona chiuso lì dentro, dove nessuno poteva vederlo.

Poi un giorno era arrivato un certo John Watson. Ricordava bene di essersi stupito del fatto che Sherlock avesse deciso di vivere con qualcuno. E ricordava più che bene la prima sera che il detective aveva passato in camera da letto dopo che quel John Watson era arrivato. Sherlock era entrato in camera con un sorriso diverso e, quando aveva appoggiato il cellulare su di lui, lo aveva fatto con delicatezza. E lui sapeva bene con quale violenza compiva, solitamente, quel gesto. La fredda superficie del telefono lo aveva sfiorato, accarezzato e lo stesso Sherlock aveva passato delicatamente le sue dita sull’oggetto, emettendo un sospiro. Il comodino aveva subito capito che qualcosa era cambiato. E quel qualcosa aveva certamente a che fare con _quel_ John Watson.

Non appena si era seduto sul letto (e quel maleducato di mobile si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito di disapprovazione), il comodino lo aveva udito perfettamente.

“John Watson. Era pericoloso e lui è arrivato. Mi ha salvato la vita. No, tecnicamente non me l’ha salvata e tuttavia… c’è qualcosa in lui che non saprei definire, qualcosa che mi lascia un rimasuglio dolceamaro nel petto. Non capisco. Ed io detesto non capire.”

Ma il comodino, ebbene sì, aveva capito. Se avesse potuto lo avrebbe urlato a squarciagola. Avrebbe preso Sherlock, lo avrebbe sbattuto contro il muro e glielo avrebbe detto chiaramente: “Sherlock, quel John Watson ti piace! Lo vedo nel modo in cui sorridi, nel modo in cui i tuoi gesti quotidiani sono cambiati, nel modo in cui, ora, stai parlando di lui.”

Si sa, però, i mobili non possono dare voce ai propri pensieri e il comodino rimase muto, inascoltato, sperando dentro di sé che Sherlock capisse presto, che comprendesse quel velo di dolcezza che gli stava cominciando ad avvolgere il cuore. Era così felice all’idea che quell’uomo avesse trovato qualcuno che non vedeva l’ora di vederli insieme su quel borioso e lamentoso letto. Che si sarebbe poi lamentato tutto il giorno successivo di quanto fossero pesanti, di quanto si fossero mossi troppo, di quanto le sue molle non ce la facessero più a sostenere una simile fatica. Lui, invece, dalla sua posizione avvantaggiata, si sarebbe goduto tutta la scena.

Purtroppo anche le silenziose preghiere dei mobili passano inascoltate e i ricordi che seguirono questo primo, dolcissimo ricordo furono decisamente meno piacevoli per il comodino.

Uno di questi ricordi riguardava la sera in cui l’appartamento aveva tremato a causa di un’esplosione. Se lo ricordava benissimo: il colpo, il rumore assordante, il suo lato sinistro che sbatté contro il fianco del letto. E si ricordava anche uno Sherlock che era entrato nella stanza sbattendo la porta più forte che poteva.

E aveva urlato. E, per sua conoscenza, Sherlock Holmes non urlava mai nel silenzio della sua camera.

“L’ho deluso! Io? Io avrei deluso lui? Ma cosa crede che io sia? Che stia lì a badare alla gente che mi sta intorno?”

_Eppure guarda come badi a ciò che pensa LUI_ , aveva pensato il comodino che, al solito, aveva capito benissimo che _lui_ poteva solo essere il “mio John”. Perché, nell’intimità della camera da letto, Sherlock lo chiamava proprio “il mio John”. Forse non se ne rendeva neanche conto, si diceva il comodino, tentando di non dare troppo a vedere che quel suo scricchiolio di tanto in tanto erano, in realtà, mormorii di disapprovazione. La sua personale disapprovazione per il fatto che Sherlock provasse tutto quello e non lo dicesse a John. Su quello che provava il dottore non sapeva molto, ma immaginava che provasse lo stesso per Sherlock, perché altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegato come mai vivesse ancora con lui. Il comodino non lo sapeva con certezza, ma lo capiva. E allora perché non si parlavano? Perché non dicevano quello che avevano da dirsi?

“Che se ne vada pure! Che se ne vada da quella…come si chiamava? Faccia quello che vuole! Io non ho bisogno di lui!”

Chiaro. Evidentissimo. Il comodino provò pietà a sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole. Era così lampante che, tra la rabbia, ci fossero delle lacrime ai lati degli occhi azzurri. E aveva avuto la conferma di quanto l’uomo stesse male nel bel mezzo della notte quando, ancora sveglio perché il detective continuava a controllare se sul suo cellulare arrivassero messaggi (e lui non riusciva proprio ad addormentarsi con la luce bluastra dello schermo che continuava a lampeggiare sui muri), lo aveva sentito dire in un sussurro spezzato:

“Scusami, John.”

A quel ricordo malinconico ne seguiva, purtroppo, un altro. Era un ricordo che non sapeva se gli facesse più rabbia o tristezza. Era legato al giorno seguente in cui una certa Irene Adler si era addormentata sul letto. Al giorno seguente in cui quella donna aveva danzato come una tigre pronta a divorare la sua preda intorno a Sherlock. Al giorno in cui, per intenderci, il comodino capì con certezza che John amava Sherlock allo stesso modo.

John, che aveva visto rare volte e solo per pulire la stanza, era entrato come una furia.

“Io. Non. Sono. Geloso.”, aveva sbuffato, sbattendo con forza lo straccio per la polvere contro la sua superficie legnosa, facendogli un male non indifferente.

“Io. Non. Sono. Per. Niente. Geloso.”, aveva ripetuto, quasi tirandogli un pugno sulla maniglia e rischiando di rovesciare la lampada.

Anche in quel caso il comodino capì fin troppo bene l’enormità di quella bugia, come quella di Sherlock mesi prima. Una bugia che tutti capivano, tranne i diretti interessati e lui, sinceramente, cominciava a non poterne più di quella situazione. E desiderava tanto che tutto si risolvesse, ma non succedeva. Anzi, più il tempo passava e più la situazione diventava complicata.

Poi, e se lo ricordava fin troppo bene, un giorno Sherlock non era più tornato a casa. Lui che capiva sempre tutto al primo colpo, aveva intuito che non era una delle tante volte che il detective era scomparso. Era diverso. L’aria era diversa. John Watson era diverso. E quello era il ricordo in cui John Watson si era sdraiato su quel letto, quel letto in cui lui desiderava tanto vederlo con l’uomo che amava. Invece no. John era solo su quel letto. Solo e distrutto.

“ _È’ solo un trucchetto._ Hai detto. E tu non ci sei più. _È’ solo un trucchetto_. Sherlock…”

Singhiozzava. Accoccolato sul letto, la faccia rivolta verso il muro, le ginocchia strette tra le braccia, John Watson singhiozzava. Poi i singhiozzi erano divenuti un pianto nel quale si poteva intuire tutta la sua disperazione.

“ _È’ solo un trucchetto_. Sherlock…se è un trucchetto, torna da me.”

Qualcosa nell’animo legnoso del comodino era scattato. Dalle parole di John sembrava che Sherlock fosse morto, ma c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava. Quella frase che il detective aveva detto. Quel trucchetto. Poi (era un comodino davvero molto sveglio e ne era orgogliosissimo) aveva compreso tutto: Sherlock era vivo. Con quelle semplici parole stava avvisando John. E John non aveva capito. E lui era di nuovo impotente, racchiuso in quel parallelepipedo di legno e qualche scomoda vite qua e là non poteva fare nulla. Non poteva far sentire la sua voce, dire a John che era tutta una farsa, consolarlo perché Sherlock sarebbe tornato. Così si ritrovò soltanto ad osservarlo per tutta la notte, il respiro affannoso che, finalmente, cedette il passo all’esaurimento. E John, infine, si addormentò.

Fortunatamente un solo ricordo felice offuscò tutto quello che era successo in precedenza. Quel ricordo era talmente meraviglioso che, quando successe, ebbe paura che avrebbe potuto morire di autocombustione spontanea da quanto calore gli generava nella sua anima di faggio.

Era il ricordo in cui John e Sherlock erano entrati in quella stanza insieme, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, labbra contro labbra, corpo contro corpo. Avevano danzato, roteando nello spazio che vi era tra il letto e il muro, colpendolo un paio di volte con violenza. Non gliene era importato. Erano insieme. Erano finalmente insieme. Avrebbero potuto anche distruggerlo completamente e sarebbe morto felice.

Li osservò in religioso silenzio. John annaspava contro il detective, lo stringeva con forza a sé, affondava le dita nei suoi riccioli neri, tirandolo ancora di più verso di se, quasi volesse fondersi in un unico corpo. Sherlock si lasciava guidare. Lui, quello sempre con il controllo della situazione, si lasciava andare nella forza prorompente del dottore, le mani a cercare i bottoni della camicia del suo una-volta-amico-ora-amante, ad aprirli con eleganza ad uno ad uno, adorando con lo sguardo ogni centimetro della pelle esposta di fronte a lui, tracciando ogni millimetro con un tocco delle labbra, finché la camicia non venne scaraventata a terra.

E il dottore non era da meno. Con un tocco spinse Sherlock indietro fino a farlo cadere sul letto, gli si avvicinò e cominciò anche lui a slacciare la camicia viola che cingeva il torso del detective, bottone per bottone, senza mai staccare le proprie labbra da quelle dell’altro.

Sherlock era felice. Il comodino lo sentiva chiaramente nell’aria. Non era la felicità del momento, era qualcosa di più profondo, qualcosa che aveva le proprie radici nell’animo di quell’uomo apparentemente senza sentimenti che ora si stava donando in tutto e per tutto alla persona che era con lui. Era, e lo sapeva benissimo, perché, si sa, era un comodino molto perspicace, amore. Puro, semplice amore.

La camicia gli arrivò addosso, oscurandogli la visione. Ma non importava più. Sapeva, dai rumori non proprio consoni, che tutto stava finalmente andando per il verso giusto. E non gli importava neanche più che il letto, il giorno seguente, si sarebbe lamentato a non finire (già sentiva i cigolii di rabbia), perché lui, quella notte, sentì le parole che stava aspettando da più di due anni.

“Ti amo, John.”

“Ti amo anch’io, Sherlock. Non lasciarmi più. Non lasciarmi mai.”

“Mai più. Lo prometto.”


	5. La Doccia

Il bagno è una stanza particolare. Effettivamente, se uno ci pondera sopra, è la stanza dei segreti che non puoi semplicemente esprimere in cucina o in soggiorno, ma neanche di quelli intimi che esprimi solo nel cantuccio della camera da letto. Il bagno è la stanza di quei segreti che ti tieni dentro finché non vengono rilasciati sotto la cascata d’acqua calda della doccia.

E la doccia del 221B Baker Street era la custode di molti di questi segreti.

Cominciamo col dire che, nonostante il suo lavoro, che a volte era davvero poco gratificante, era una doccia piuttosto pudica e che, le prime volte che era successo quello che era successo, si era sentita estremamente mortificata di avervi assistito. Si ripeteva che non era colpa sua, ovviamente, ma detestava violare così l’intimità dei suoi coinquilini. Non che ci potesse fare molto, in realtà. Lei era fissata da una mano di cemento al muro e di certo non poteva andarsene quantunque lo desiderasse.

Si ricordava, innanzitutto, di qualcosa di molto particolare all’inizio della sua esistenza al 221B, quando Sherlock Holmes, il nuovo inquilino dell’appartamento, era entrato in bagno e aveva piazzato una gamba umana sotto il suo getto bollente. Per una doccia come lei, che negli anni precedenti ne aveva viste sin troppe, fu comunque una visione sconvolgente. La gamba era rimasta lì, sotto il flusso di vapore che man mano diminuiva d’intensità, per un paio d’ore, finché l’uomo di nome Sherlock Holmes – una testa di capelli ricci e neri che, ammetteva, le piacevano parecchio e non vedeva l’ora di ammirarli più da vicino – non era tornato e aveva dato un’occhiata soddisfatta all’arto. Aveva persino fatto un sorrisetto malizioso, prima di esclamare, giubilante:

“Avevo ragione!”

Aveva pensato, inizialmente, che quel Sherlock Holmes, sebbene un po’ strano, fosse un uomo felice. Aveva presto scoperto che non lo era.

Era un ricordo triste, che le faceva arrugginire i tubi un po’ di più ogni volta che ci pensava.

Una sera era arrivato a casa e si era trascinato in bagno. Lei aveva seguito i suoi passi strascicati da quando era entrato dalla porta fino al momento in cui aveva aperto il suo rubinetto, guardandolo con gli occhi più vuoti e distanti che mai. Aveva lasciato scorrere l’acqua, senza emettere una sola parola. Poi si era sistemato sotto il getto, appoggiando la schiena alle fredde piastrelle, e si era lasciato scivolare verso il basso, finché non si era accoccolato in silenzio sul pavimento di ceramica, singhiozzando.

“Perché?”, aveva semplicemente detto.

Poi più nulla, tranne le lacrime che si mischiavano all’acqua che usciva dal soffione. La doccia, che avrebbe tanto voluto consolarlo, non sapeva proprio come fare. Non aveva braccia per stringerlo, né una voce per dirgli parole di conforto. L’unica cosa che poté fare di sua volontà, a gran fatica, fu quella di aumentare leggermente la temperatura dell’acqua, in modo che sentisse calore. Ma la doccia sapeva che quell’uomo distrutto sul suo pavimento non aveva bisogno del calore dell’acqua. Aveva bisogno di calore umano.

E ricordava felicemente il giorno in cui John Watson era entrato nella vita di Sherlock Holmes, perché John Watson era tutto quello di cui Sherlock avesse mai avuto bisogno. E perché Sherlock Holmes era tutto ciò di cui John Watson avesse mai avuto bisogno.

Lo notò immediatamente, già nei primi giorni della loro convivenza. Sherlock pareva rinato. Entrava la mattina in bagno fischiettando, canticchiava mentre faceva la doccia, passava più tempo a sistemarsi i riccioli allo specchio.

E lo stesso faceva John Watson.

Quello che non riusciva a capire, però, era a quanto ammontasse il livello di complicità che ci fosse tra i due. Si vedeva che erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, ma nessuno dei due sembrava prendere l’iniziativa, né confessare l’inconfessabile. Nemmeno a lei che, di certo, sapeva come mantenere un segreto.

Questo fino ad un giorno in cui Sherlock, probabilmente nervoso per qualcosa che lei – era una doccia, non ci si poteva aspettare determinate intuizioni da lei, essendo troppo rigida – non riusciva a capire, era entrato come una furia in bagno e aveva tirato con forza i due pugni sul ripiano di marmo del lavandino. Il detective le voltava le spalle, ma dal riflesso nello specchio vide chiaramente delle lacrime che gli solcavano il viso.

“Perché?”, aveva urlato con forza, la voce che gli usciva spezzata “Perché non capisce che…”

Ma si era interrotto e si era diretto verso di lei. La violenza con cui aveva aperto il rubinetto, la doccia, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata. Il freddo metallo della manopola aveva tremato, quasi divelto dal muro dalla forza di Sherlock Holmes e lei aveva provato una fitta di dolore al tubo dell’acqua calda. Il detective si era strappato i vestiti di dosso, tentando di trattenere rabbiosamente le lacrime. Poi, sotto il flusso d’acqua che scioglieva tutte le tensioni, si era lasciato andare.

“Perché non capisce che lo amo?”, aveva confessato.

Già, disse tra sé e sé la doccia, poteva mentire di fronte a John. Poteva indossare la maschera impassibile che portava sempre di fronte a John. Poteva fingere che non ci fosse nulla di fronte a John. Ma nella solitudine, ai mobili, non si poteva mentire. E la confessione fu una liberazione per il detective, perché si lasciò andare ad un istinto che lei non poteva sopportare, da tanto pudica era, ma che era consapevole che significava un’unica cosa: Sherlock era definitivamente, inequivocabilmente attratto da John.

Infatti, e lo ricordava bene perché il detective non aveva mai fino ad allora ceduto ai suoi istinti, le mani di Sherlock erano scese lentamente verso il basso, fino all’inguine. Un tocco dopo l’altro si era appoggiato con la schiena al muro, la testa inarcata all’indietro, gemiti sempre più annaspati man mano che la climax saliva, finché, in un ultimo tocco, aveva urlato il nome di John, quasi mordendosi il labbro per trattenerlo, non riuscendoci. Aveva finito per piangere anche quella volta, in silenzio, mentre l’acqua lavava via le sue lacrime.

“Ti amo…”, aveva sussurrato “…perché non lo capisci?”

Poi, quasi imbarazzato da quello che era successo, se n’era andato in silenzio, chiudendo delicatamente l’acqua, senza guardare verso la doccia, testimone scomoda di qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto succedere. O così aveva pensato lei, osservando lo sguardo colpevole sotto ai riccioli neri ancora bagnati.  

Ma si disse lei, ancora un po’ sconvolta e leggermente accaldata per quello che era accaduto, che era impossibile che John capisse se Sherlock non glielo diceva. E di cosa aveva paura, poi? Era così evidente che anche John era irresistibilmente attratto da Sherlock, molto più, forse, di quanto Sherlock era attratto da John. Vero che, però, era anche immensamente più testardo.

Lo aveva capito alcuni giorni dopo la vicenda di Sherlock. Già c’erano state, ovviamente, delle avvisaglie. Il fatto che John entrasse all’improvviso in bagno facendo finta di aver dimenticato qualcosa mentre Sherlock era avvolto solo in un minuscolo asciugamano, per esempio. O il fatto che gli lanciasse occhiate tanto inequivocabili che persino un mobile duro di comprendonio come il lavandino aveva capito che ci fosse dietro qualcosa. Ma John – e lei un po’ lo odiava per questo – era più testardo di un mulo.

La scena che fece quel giorno entrando in bagno sembrò una copia sputata di quella fatta da Sherlock alcuni giorni prima. L’unica cosa che era mancata erano le lacrime. Si era lanciato con forza sotto di lei, senza neanche aprire il rubinetto dell’acqua calda. E se John faceva una doccia fredda, lei sapeva, poteva significare una sola cosa: era arrabbiato.

“Quel…quel…quanto lo odio!”, aveva urlato con quanto fiato aveva in gola “Ma cosa crede? Che io sia un burattino? Non ho amici, vero? E io cosa cazzo sono?”

Aveva poi afferrato con forza lo shampoo e con altrettanta forza aveva cominciato a lavarsi i capelli. Più correttamente, aveva pensato la doccia, a scartavetrarsi il cuoio capelluto da tanta violenza ci stava mettendo. Poi aveva improvvisamente appoggiato la fronte contro il muro e aveva tirato una serie di testate, con intensità sempre maggiore, tanto che la doccia aveva vibrato in tutte le sue parti e aveva fatto fatica a non lasciar andare un pezzo di calcestruzzo che già era pericolante e che ora, con tutte quelle vibrazioni, rischiava davvero di finire a terra.

“Io sono scemo!”, aveva urlato ancora John, morsicandosi il labbro.

E, di nuovo, in una perfetta fotocopia di quello che aveva fatto il suo coinquilino, le sue mani avevano viaggiato verso il basso. Ad ogni tocco, in questo caso, era seguito un improperio.

“Cazzo, Sherlock.”, aveva mugolato, rabbia e piacere mescolatisi insieme.

“Dannazione!”, aveva gemuto, aggrappandosi con la mano sinistra al pomello del rubinetto e stringendolo così forte che la doccia credette per un secondo che la mano di John potesse diventare parte di sé.

“Sh-sherlock!”, aveva, infine, urlato annaspando.

Anche in questo caso si vergognò tantissimo di essere stata testimone di tutto quello. John, uscendo dalla cabina, la guardò con rabbia e disprezzo come se fosse colpa sua quello che era appena successo. E si rivolse persino a lei con dure parole.

“Io. Non. Sono. Gay! Capito?”, le urlò contro.

Poi, però, mentre prendeva l’accappatoio, in un sussurro aggiunse:

“Però amo Sherlock Holmes. E ora, come faccio? Lui non sa nemmeno…”

Ma aveva lasciato la stanza prima di concludere il discorso.

Si era sentita impotente per l’ennesima volta in quel momento. Lei, un insieme di piastrelle, mattoni, acciaio e cemento, non poteva fare nulla per avvicinarli. Non aveva la capacità di esprimere ciò che provava, non la possibilità di confessare ciò che pensava. I segreti che custodiva dell’uno e dell’altro, se non fossero stati confessati dai due, sarebbero morti con lei il giorno in cui qualcuno l’avrebbe smantellata. Quel giorno, si ricordava bene, non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime a quel pensiero e un copioso flusso di lacrime continuò ad uscire dal soffione. Dovettero chiamare l’idraulico per sistemare la faccenda e lei, poverina, dovette far ricorso a tutta la forza di volontà che aveva per smettere di frignare.

E le era anche venuto da piangere ben più di una volta nei due anni in cui Sherlock era…morto. La notizia gliel’aveva portata John la sera stessa. Ubriaco fradicio, si era sistemato sotto il getto d’acqua gelida ed era rimasto lì, immobile. Aveva capito senza bisogno di parole. E aveva pianto in silenzio di notte, gocciolina dopo gocciolina che ticchettava sul pavimento di ceramica. E aveva pianto quando una sera John si era quasi…no, era meglio non ricordare quella volta. Faceva troppo male.

Ricordava altrettanto bene, tuttavia, il giorno in cui tutto, finalmente, era andato per il verso giusto.

Anche in quel caso era stato un diluvio di lacrime per cui avevano dovuto chiamare l’idraulico, ma furono lacrime di gioia. E ne avrebbe piante ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Perché di lacrime così belle, nonostante l’imbarazzo, ce n’era sempre bisogno.

Quel ricordo cominciava con Sherlock che era entrato in bagno. Sì, quello Sherlock che doveva essere morto e che, invece, con sua enorme sorpresa, un giorno si era ripresentato vivo e vegeto alla porta. Lo aveva odiato per quello che aveva fatto a John, talmente tanto che, ogni qualvolta facesse la doccia, si divertiva a regolare male il flusso dell’acqua, facendogli fare o docce gelide o docce bollenti. Ma poi John lo aveva perdonato e, anche se un po’ riluttante, lo aveva fatto anche lei.

Sherlock era entrato in bagno e si era spogliato, gettando le mutande sul pavimento e aprendo l’acqua della doccia. Neanche un minuto dopo, pure John era entrato in bagno. E, vedendo Sherlock nudo, non aveva improvvisamente richiuso la porta con aria colpevole come faceva di solito. Questo la aveva lasciata perplessa, tanto che, distraendosi, l’acqua le era sfuggita dal controllo ed era diventata improvvisamente bollente, ustionando il povero Sherlock che stava cercando di capirne la temperatura.

“Ahia!”, aveva urlato.

John gli si era avvicinato e con una mano gli aveva accarezzato i riccioli neri, sussurrando:

“Ti sei fatto male, amore?”

“Questa dannatissima doccia!”, aveva sbuffato Sherlock “Ci dev’essere ancora qualcosa che non va nella regolazione!”

“Lascia che faccia io…”

E John aveva dolcemente preso in mano la mano di Sherlock, l’aveva accarezzata e, portandola alle labbra, l’aveva baciata con delicatezza. Sherlock aveva sorriso e lei, emozionatissima, aveva di nuovo perso il controllo della regolazione. Ci mise un attimo per riprendersi, mentre Sherlock aveva allontanato la mano di John e si era chinato leggermente per baciarlo sulle labbra. Da quella posizione favorevole poteva vedere tutto e le divenne terribilmente difficile concentrarsi sul calore dell’acqua, intanto che i due intersecavano i loro corpi l’uno nell’altro, con lingue che scivolavano l’una nell’altra, finché anche le mutande che indossava John caddero sul pavimento, unite con quelle di Sherlock che già giacevano lì. Rosso e grigio. La perfetta combinazione.

E John aveva trascinato Sherlock dentro la doccia, ridendo allegramente mentre il getto d’acqua li bagnava entrambi. Sherlock aveva spinto John contro la parete, appoggiandovi contro tutto il suo corpo e affondando la faccia nell’incavo della spalla del biondo che lanciò un piccolo urlo di piacere.

“Non sei ancora stanco dopo stanotte?”, aveva detto John con un sorrisetto, mentre leccava il collo del detective.

“Devo recuperare il tempo perduto…”, aveva risposto con voce più calda che mai Sherlock.

Lei, la doccia, era arrossita violentemente. Certo, fortunatamente il rossore non lo si poteva vedere dall’esterno, ma lei lo sentiva nel calore sempre crescente delle sue tubature, tanto che dovette trattenersi più che poté per evitare che l’acqua raggiungesse temperature ustionanti.

Sherlock era crollato in ginocchio e aveva cinto i fianchi di John con le sue braccia.

“Ti amo”, aveva sussurrato, appoggiando i suoi ricci neri contro l’interno della coscia di John.

John aveva abbassato le mani fino ad accarezzargli i capelli, poi, poggiandola sotto al mento, lo aveva guidato dolcemente fino a farlo rialzare, fino a far incontrare i loro occhi azzurri, persi gli uni negli altri. E si erano baciati di nuovo, con più forza, con più passione, con violenza. Quasi a volersi divorare, a voler rimarginare tutte le ferite, a voler recuperare tutti i giorni che avevano perso. E, nudi, si pressarono l’uno contro l’altro, spasmodicamente, affanno dopo affanno, nome sussurrato dopo nome sussurrato finché l’appartamento echeggiò all’unisono del loro piacere.

“Sherlock!”

“John!”

Due nomi che, dal momento in cui si erano incontrati, erano stati destinati ad essere uniti ed ora, finalmente, lo erano.

La doccia ne fu talmente felice che pianse di gioia per i tre giorni successivi. Perché c’erano cose per cui valeva la pena gocciolare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Al solito AO3 fa un po' di capricci. Non è una storia conclusa, ma avrà altri capitoletti. Se l'avete letta, pazientate fino al prossimo. :)


End file.
